


Teaching Birds to Fly

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga finds some notes and a hurt bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Birds to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Suga, Daichi, and Asahi are all first years.  
> This may or may not become more than one chapter, but I'm hoping it does. :D

On Sunday mornings Suga, Daichi, and Asahi usually go running together. However, on this day Asahi had a cold which meant his parents were not going to let him go run with his fellow first years. Although Daichi and Suga were bummed, they didn’t mind running without him. Not to mention, Suga wanted to talk to Daichi, alone and now seemed like a pretty good time.

“Hey, did you know someone has been leaving been leaving notes in my shoes while we’re practicing?”

Suga had the suspicion that it was Daichi who had been leaving the notes in his shoes. It made sense, because first, it had to be someone in the volleyball club because there was no one else in the gym while they were using it. Second, Suga had asked Asahi about it and he had said he saw Daichi leave the notes.

Suga loved the notes, he kept each one and hung them on the corkboard in his room.

“No, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wh-what kind of notes?”

“Cute notes, one says I’ve got hair as soft as a unicorn.”

Daichi blushed, because yes it was him that was leaving the notes in Suga’s shoes but he was also embarrassed at how lame that sounded. In all honesty, he was really trying to be poetic and romantic but he had come to realize that he wasn’t really good at it.

“I showed them to Asahi-kun”

“You showed them to Asahi-kun?” Daichi suddenly stopped running, feeling more embarrassed.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Suga stopped, turned around and teased, “It’s not like you wrote them.”

“Yeah, it’s not like I wrote them.” Daichi lied, and started running again, “Come on, let’s go.”

Suga followed Daichi the rest of the run until they made it to a stone bench. The bench was their checkpoint and rest stop. Usually they’d relax for a few minutes before running back home. However, before Suga could sit down he noticed something moving in a bush and he approached it.

“Sugawara becareful.”

“I will.” he lifted a few branches from the bush and a cat dashed out, Suga looked further and saw a young crow that was probably only seconds away from becoming lunch. “Oh no…”

“Suga?” Daichi approached the bush as he noticed Suga begin to lift something from the ground. “Suga, what’s that?”

“It looks hurt.” Suga turned around and showed Daichi the small crow in the palms of his hands. “It’s a crow.”

Daichi didn’t say anything immediately, instead he stared at Suga. Suga could feel the tiny patter of the bird’s heart beat against the skin of his palms. He protectively pulled the little bird closer to his chest and gently began to run his thumb down its head, “Shhhh, it’s okay, calm down…”

The pair walked back toward the bench, and Daichi asked, “What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Suga admitted, “I don’t want to leave it here.”

“I don’t either -- ask your parents if you can keep it until it gets better.”

“And if they say no?”

“I’ll keep it.”

-0-0-0-0-

Later that day, Daichi received a text from Suga saying his parents would let him keep the crow until its wing healed.

-0-0-0-0-

After practice, Suga found another note in his shoe which he read while he was getting dressed: I thought it was really sweet of you to help that bird, yesterday. Suga glanced up at Daichi who noticed he was reading the note. Slowly and only halfway dressed, Daichi left the dressing room because he didn’t want to look at Suga. He felt as if he had just embarrassed himself again and he didn’t want to deal with that emotion right then.

Suga followed Daichi out of the dressing room and held the note up, “I’ve known it's been you.”

“You know?”

“Yes.”

Daichi sighed and looked down at his feet.

“It’s alright,” Suga reached out and grabbed Daichi’s hand, “I like the notes and I like you too.”

“You -- you like me too?” Daichi gasped.

“Of course.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> <3 I hope you all liked it!


End file.
